A digital watch normally contains an essentially rectangular shaped display covered by a similarly shaped glass cover. The glass cover is secured in the shell or barrel of the watch by a glass packing. The barrel must accommodate the rectangular shape of the glass cover, however, the inner diameter of the watch barrel and the back cover of the watch are normally circular. This circular shape allows for ease of manufacture of parts and securing the back cover to the barrel. A parting plate of the same shape as the glass cover is provided below the glass cover for support and to cover the watch body other than the display area. The parting plate provides color or decorative appearance to the watch case.
Due to the rectangular shape of the glass cover and circular shape of the watch back together with the need to provide sealing means between the barrel and back, the distance from the outer edge of the glass cover to the outer periphery of the shell is determined by the thickness of the required glass packing and length of packing surface for sealing the back and barrel. As these parts were normally arranged in series in the radial direction from the outer surface of the glass cover, the distance between the outside of the glass cover and the outside of the shell could not be made as small as desired.